SVU NIGHTMARE
by angelgirl88
Summary: When one of their own is raped what will her partner do.


Svu nightmare

**Hello all,**

** This is my first story ****…**** please ****tell me what you think and be honest… ****it's**** not the best story in the world but hey everyone has to start somewhere. :) please review. **

It was a quiet Monday morning at the svu precinct. Elliot and Olivia were doing paper work and occasionally looking up at one another. Munch and Fin were doing the same thing except their eyes were glued to the papers and Munch kept falling asleep. Every time he did Fin hit him in the head with a paper ball. So along with a stack of papers on his desk munch also had a pile of paper balls.

Munch yawned and blinked his eyes as they began to close again. Before he even had his eyes closed for half a second **WHAM **a paper ball hit him in the head.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Fin said.

"I wasn't sleeping I was resting my eyes," Munch countered.

"Sure I believe you munch," fin said sarcastically.

"Would you two shut up some people are actually trying to work," Olivia interrupted.

Suddenly the door to Cragen's office opened causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look in that direction.

"Benson, Stabler my office now," Cragen shouted.

Elliot and Olivia got up and headed to Cragen's office. when they got in there Elliot was the first to break the silence.

"You wanted to see us captain," Elliot said looking confused.

"Yes, close the door and have a seat," Cragen answered looking sad.

"Well what is it captain," Olivia said becoming slightly worried.

"I just got word that Jonathan Jacobs escaped from Rikers," Cragen said looking directly at Olivia.

"No, this can't be happening he can't be out," Olivia cried as Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When we put him in jail that day he told me would get out and when he did he would make me his."

"It's alright liv believe me he won't lay a finger on you as far as I'm concerned," Elliot said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks ell," Olivia says returning the smile.

"No problem Liv that's what partners are for," Elliot says truth was he was in love with Olivia. After he divorced Kathy he loved Olivia even more.

"Elliot"

She was so beautiful.

"Elliot"

When he looked into her eyes he just melted on the inside.

"elliottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt," Cragen shouted.

"Who, when, what, where, how. I mean ……," Elliot said slighty startled.

"Its getting late you guys go home and get some rest we'll figure this mess out in the morning," Cragen said.

* * *

**Olivia's apartment**** later that night**

"Thanks for the ride Ell," Olivia said smiling at him.

"no problem Liv see you tomorrow," Elliot said returning the smile.

* * *

"see ya," Olivia said.

**Inside Olivia's apartment**** building**

As Olivia walked up the stairs towards her second floor apartment she suddenly heard what sounded like foot steps behind her. With her hand on her gun she turned around to find no one there.

"Calm down Liv .he doesn't even know where you live," Olivia thought to herself. But little did she know she was very wrong.

As Olivia walked up to the door of her apartment she heard footsteps again. This time she had her gun in her hand she looked left and right and still no one. Olivia then turned around and unlocked the door. As soon as she opened the door she was forcefully pushed into her apartment.

"What the …….," Olivia said quickly being cut off as Jonathan jumped on her pinning her on the ground while holding a knife to her throat.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll kill you," he said slapping her hard across the face.

"Get off me you bastard," Olivia yelled as she started kicking, screaming, punching, scratching, and etc.

He was too strong. He held her down as he grabbed the object closest to him, a glass vase; he smashed it over her head. After that she was out cold.

**2 hours later**

Olivia woke up 2 hours later her head hurt like hell. She tried to put her hand on her head to calm the throbbing pain but, she realized she was cuffed to the headboard of her bed. Suddenly the door to her room burst open.

Olivia-what do you want from me? Who are you?

Jonathan-I think you know the answer to those questions detective

Olivia-j…..Jonathan. Please don't do this.

"Don't do what detective," he said caressing her fully clothe breast.

"Please don't please," Olivia said as he ripped off her shirt and bra.

"No can do detective," he said as he ripped of her pants and panties.

Olivia started crying hysterically as he stripped all of his clothes off and climbed on top of her. He caressed every inch of her body before suddenly jamming his fingers inside her.

"Please stop," Olivia said tears streaming down her cheeks.

He suddenly thrust himself into her without warning. It was so painful she screamed like there was no tomorrow. What made it worse he was moaning in her ear which made her want to through up.

An hour and a half later he was finally done. He got off her and got dressed. He even uncuffed her hands. All Olivia did was curl into the fetal position and cry.

"That was great Olivia I had fun," he said forcing his hand between her legs one last time.

"Go to hell you bastard," Olivia said feeling anger, hurt, confusion, and more than anything violated.

"You bitch," he said.

Jonathan was so furious he beat the crap out of her. Then to finish her off he took his knife and jammed it into her stomach causing her to scream out in pain.

"See ya babe," Jonathan said leaving her bloody, bruised, and beaten.

Once he was gone all she could do was cry. She decided to call the one person she knew she could trust detective Elliot Stabler Her partner of nine years. She was in so much pain and was so dizzy she had a hard time dialing his number

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elliot's apartment**** 3:48 AM**

_Ring ring ring _

_Ring ring ring_

Elliot looked at the caller ID "liv. Why is she calling so early must be a case," he thought to himself.

"Hey Liv whats up," Elliot said somewhat cheerful until he heard the hysterical crying on the other end.

"_ell__" Olivia said still crying hysterically_

"Liv honey whats wrong," he said franticly putting on clothes.

_"Help me please__" she begged__ as she finally re__moved the knife from her stomach._

"I'm on my way liv just hang on," Elliot said becoming extremely worried and it broke his heart to hear her cry like that.

_"__Please__ hurry__" Olivia cried__ as the blood from her stomach started to seep through her fingers._

"I'm almost there honey just hang in there," Elliot was almost crying himself now.

**Olivia's apartment**

Elliot lived 30 mins from Olivia's yet he was driving so fast he got there in 10 without sirens. When he got to her apartment building he literally sprinted to her apartment he was running so fast he nearly passed it. He decided to use his key instead of kicking down the door and scaring her even more.

"Liv honey where are you," Elliot shouted.

"In here," he heard her call from her bedroom.

"olivia," he whispered walking into her scared of what he might find.

When he walked into her room she was curled up on the bed with the covers up to her chin and she was crying.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered. As soon as she knew it was Elliot she immediately calmed down and stopped crying. For some reason she felt safe with Elliot there. Was it because she loved him? "He's just my partner my best friend nothing more," she thought "Or maybe I am in love."

"Yeah liv it's me. Can I ……..?" Elliot said gesturing towards the blanket covering her body

Olivia nodded as Elliot carefully pulled back the blanket

"Oh god," he thought after looking under the blanket.

She was naked, bloody, and bruised. What worried him the most was the blood seeping through her fingers that had her hand covered in blood. As Elliot carefully moved her hand away from the wound she began to sob.

"Its alright liv "Elliot said holding pressure to the wound while calling for a ambulance.

"Liv what happened?" Elliot asked

"I….I…..I was raped" Olivia said crying into Elliot's shoulder

About 5 minutes later an ambulance arrived taking Olivia to the nearest hospital. When they got there her wounds were patched up, a rape kit was performed with Elliot holding her hand the whole time, and once everyone else left she told Elliot everything that happened

"What did he do when he was done," Elliot said fighting to hold back tears of his own after Olivia told him what Jonathan did to her.

"He told me he had fun then he forced his hand between my legs. I told him to go to hell. Then he beat the crap out of me and stabbed me with the knife," Olivia said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Its alright Liv. Were going to catch him and Liv I want you to know that I love you." Elliot said looking Olivia square in the eyes.

"Oh ell I love you too" Olivia said brushing her lips across his

When Elliot deepened the kiss they knew they had something special. Olivia knew the healing process was going to be long and dreadful but with Elliot by her side she knew it would be easier.

_**THE END**_

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.


End file.
